Finding a new home
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: A young elf on her own searches to find her place and the adventures she has on her way.R/R please. Warning a bit mary sueish.
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

The girl was running through the woods. She could hear them persueing her close behind. Her legs where burning and her lungs ached from running so long. She knew if they caught her, her life would change forever. David had warned her countless times what would happen if the police came to the cabin she was to get herself and the others to the caves. She never expected them to come in the middle of the night. They had come with no warning and they already had the little ones and David. She was the only one to escape.

She lost them in the thicket but it wouldn't take them more then a few minutes to find her trail. So she gave it all she had and made it to the caves just before the men and women in uniform came into the clearing. She could hear barking in the distance. she swore in a wisper, people she could out think and trick but there was no tricking a dogs nose. She went further back into the cave. She had never had the chance to explore the caves fully. David was over protective of her. She was his first and she was special to him at least that was what he told her. So he didn't like it when she went off on her own.

She was a pretty girl. She had long blond hair almost white the type you usually only see on preschoolers, blue eyes like liquid saphires and pale skin. She looked about 13 years old and she was smart despite the fact she had never been to formal school. David had taught her all he knew and she helped with the little ones. She made it to the supplies and found a bow, and quiver full of arrows and a supply bag that had food, water and an emergency kit in it. She was an accomplished archer and with the supplies in the bag she could last weeks in the wild by didn't raise her weak.

She opened the chest and pulled out the smaller of the two bags. She kept telling herself that she would be just fine the police would go away and then she would go find out if anyone else made it out too. Everyone knew the cave was where to go in an emergency. She sat down on the floor of the cave and rested her legs and took deep breaths. she leaned up against a large boulder and closed her eyes she didn't sleep but she rested she knew to keep alert just in case they found the cave.

Barking disturbed her thoughts it was comeing from the mouth of the cave. Then a man's voice. "Come out slowly. No one is going to hurt you. We are here to help you and the other children." She was tempted to argue with him but she knew she had to keep quiet she went further back into the caves. It was pitch black but she was sure footed. The officers slowly entered the cave. "Carl are you sure she's in here?" "No but Sam is and she's never been wrong. That girl is in here somewhere. Stewart admitted to abducting 6 girls we have 5 that leaves one the oldest. His first. The one he calls Bronwen. He's had her since she was only a baby. her feelings for him are going to be complicated." This story would have ended sortly after this if what happened next didn't happen. The officers would have taken Bronwen and reunited her with her family but something extrodinary happened.

An earthquake happened and the ceiling near the mouth of the cave collapsed as well as the wall of the cave that was right next to Bronwen a whiteblue light was coming from the small opening. Bronwen squeezed through the narrow tunnel. It was a swirling vortex like a small tornado made of light as she got closer it seemed to get bigger. She was mezmerized by it she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She had almost forgotten about the others in the cave when a man behind her said "Bronwen come back here. Slowly back away from what ever that is. We will find another way out."

Bronwen looked confused at the man. but then turned back to the vortex. She could see them now there where a man in his mid twenties another man in his thirties and a german shepard. They where wearing uniforms and looked impossing but they where people and she had no idea what would happen if she got closer to the vortex. Bronwen strung her bow and notched an arrow and pointed it at the men. The dog growled. Bronwen was clearly frieghtened. The younger man said. "Sweetheart you don't want to do that. I promise you we aren't here to hurt you."

She shook her head. "David said you would take us and we would never see each other ever again. He went to town to bring another sister home but he never came back." The man nodded his head. "That's right he was arrested when he tried to kidnap a little girl. He's done that before hasn't he. Little girls showing up out of no where." Bronwen was lowering her bow. "He said we were special that god told him that we where suppose to be a family. That the people who we were born to didn't deserve us because they where bad to us. So he brought us up here where nothing bad could happen. but he didn't come back. I took care of the little ones but he didn't come back. He promised he would come back." The young officer was right next to her. Bronwen was crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him and wept. He held her. the other officer and dog went to them. Bronwen recovered quickly.

The young officer introduced himself. "My name is Carl Brown and this is my partner Micheal Edwards and of course our four legged partner Samantha. We call her Sam for short." Bronwen smiled weakly. She unstrung her bow and put it in the quiver with the arrows. Then resecured it on her back. "I'm Bronwen but I guess you already know that, everyone just calls me Weni. What is this thing it's pretty." Micheal the eldest and most knowledgable of them just shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. I've never seen anything like it in my life." Then something happened the vortex started pulsing and before they had a chance to do anything it grew to encompass the entire cave when the bright light faded the two men found themselves laying on the floor of the cave the girl and the dog and the vortex where no where to be found. Several hours later they where rescued and had no way to explain the disapperance of the girl and dog.

**Chapter 2**

Bronwen woke to Samantha licking her face and whinning. They where outside under a canopy of trees. The green was bewildering the almost neon color of fresh spring leaves. the sun was warm but there was a chill in the air. and the look of the clouds in the distance where menacing. Bronwen looked around her beside Samantha there was no one in sight. There was a meadow with a stream running through it just outside of the trees. according to the position of the sun in the sky there was only a few hours left of light and those clouds where moving fast. So Bronwen didn't let herself think about not knowing where she was or weather she was in danger. She went about setting up a shelter and gathering firewood. She had a small pot and dried food and emergency rations and a change of clothes which was a good thing seeing as she was wearing her pj's and the boots she slipped on and her cloak that David had made for her birthday. She also had her boot knife another gift. When she had a proper leanto set up a good fire going and a meal cooking and her clothes changed she actually felt much better. She went through her belongings and she was most interested in the last bag she had picked up.

It had small pieces of Jewlery, Seperate gem stones both raw and cut and some quality pieces of leather and fur. They where means to sell and trade she would find a town and hope she could speak the language get some idea of where she was and these trinkets where going to help her get the things she needed. She pulled out a silver mirror and gasped when she saw her reflection.

She had changed. Her ears where pointed that was the most obvious thing but her hair had lightened to a nearly silver tone. Her skin which always had been light was now porceline pure and her eyes looked like twin deep blue lakes. wisdom looked out of those eyes. she was still young but she had a look of the ages comeing from her eyes. Bronwen ate and let Sam finish up for her. Then she banked the fire and hoped it would last the night. The rain started shortly after sunset and despite the fact that it was really coming down Bronwen was generally dry and warm. Sam slept right up against her and that helped. but during the night the rain changed to snow.

The first thing she did was start another fire. Then set about making something for breakfast. Once everything was done the pot washed out and packed the leanto tore down and the fire put out. Bronwen and Sam headed out to start there adventure. Seeing as they where on a hill they had two choices up or down. Then there was the stream the rule to find civilization even when you don't know where it might be is to follow the water. So that's what they did they followed the stream which lead to a river and it was along the river they found a road. and an old man fishing beside the road. Fortunatly he made the first attempt at communicating and Bronwen was releaved to find that she understood him. He spoke in Gailic. The man looked to be in his fifties or sixties he wore brown robes and he had a staff resting on a large rock next to him.

Bronwen had put a scarf over her head. It served two purposes. One it kept her hair out of her face and the sun off of her head and it hid her pointed ears. She wasn't sure how people would react. "Hello and where are you off to this fine spring afternoon?" He asked jovially. Bronwen couldn't help herself but to smile. He was just that kind of person you become happy just by being in there presence. Bronwen said "Well you see that's the problem I seem to have gotten mixed up. I need to go to town but I've forgotten weather it is up stream or down." Bronwen didn't want to give to much information up just yet besides who was going to believe her story anyway. The man offered his hand. "The names Radagast. Now to know to tell you up or down stream I will have to know what town you are meaning to go to." Bronwen's eyes got big. She knew who this man was thou he didn't have a large part he was a wizard from Tolkiens middle earth. She realized she was staring at him. She stammered. "Uh uhm that is I'm Bronwen and I'm trying to get to Bree. Do you know the way?" Radagast chuckled "You really are lost. Bree is on the otherside of the misty mountains at least two weeks journey from here. Why don't you and your friend come home with me tonight and You can set out early tomarrow. I will give you a map." Bronwen knew she shouldn't go home with a complete stranger but he did seem nice and Samantha liked him.

So once they where finished fishing they went home with the wizard. It was while Bronwen was cleaning the fish that another old man in grey robes came to the door. Radagast got the door. Radagast embraced the man. "Gandalf my old friend. What do I owe to this visit?" Gandalf chuckled "I'm on my way up to the shire to check on an old friend. I thought I would stop by on my way." Radagast smiled and served up some tea. While Bronwen put the fish on to fry. Radagast introduced them. "Bronwen I would like you to meet my old friend Gandalf the grey. Gandalf this is Bronwen a young girl who is on her way to Bree but got a bit lost." Gandalf nodded "Yes well I shall be leaving in the morning for the shire you are more then welcome to join me I will be passing through Bree."

Bronwen sat down after she put the food on and took a cup of tea. "Well thank you sir. I wouldn't want to lose my way again. I must get to Bree to trade my goods. I don't want to be wondering around the country side all year especially with all the orc activity." Gandalf passed a glance with Radagast they seemed to be communicating non verbally. Bronwen got up and checked on the food. Then turned to the men. "I think we need more firewood. I'll go get it but please keep in eye on the food I don't want it to burn." Gandalf nodded as he lit his pipe.

Bronwen gathered an armfull of wood. Samantha came out with her. and was happy chasing squirrels and barking at birds. She made Bronwen laugh. "You crazy dog who would have thought yesturday that you where such a sweet demore creature." The dog jonted over to Bronwen with her tongue hanging out. Bronwen came in with the wood and the men stopped talking. she shook her head. And piled the wood next to the stove. Then served up the food. She gave Samantha the scraps making sure there wasn't any bones. The dog laydown in front of the fire place and fell asleep.

Bronwen was sipping her tea. "Alright I can't stand it any longer I know the two of you where talking about me when I was out side and you have been giving each other looks all evening long. Let me set your worries aside. I am not a runaway but yes I did lie about where I was going. Until Radagast told me his name I didn't even know I was in middle earth. I know you are both wizards so may be just may be you might believe my story. You might even be able to explain how it happened because I have no idea." Then she told them about how she got to middle earth.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Gandalf said "That is a very interesting story. The magic to bring you here from another plain of exsistance or possibly from the future is beyond anything that any Istari would have. I daught seriously if we could do it even if we pooled our powers together and that would mean Alatar and Pallando would have to return from the east. No it would have to mean that the Valar are behind this. Which means that you have been brought here for a reason. You maybe more important then any of us can even guess at."

Gandalf puffed on his pipe. Radagast said "You say that our history is written down that what may happen in the future is considered fiction in your world." Bronwen nodded. "Yes. but I don't know if it is the future or the past for you. Gandalf have you met a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins yet."

Gandalf looked like he was thinking. "Let me see. Baggins. Hmm. I believe so. He lives in Hobbiton I believe. I don't know him well but I believe I have met him. I have met so many people over the years it is hard to keep track of them all."

Bronwen smiled "I can only imagine I am still very young. Bilbo Baggins lives at bag end and yes it is in Hobbiton. So you haven't sent him on his adventure yet. That means that the stories I know about have yet to happen. Exsept of course the stories of the elves those are both the past and future. I'm afraid to say to much even to two wise and kind wizards like you. The stories of middle earth was concidered fiction where I came from. I don't know how much of it is true and how much is the authors elaborations.

In the years before he died according to his letters and interviews that he simply translated ancient manuscripts he found. You see he was a professor of Language. A linguest so if anyone could translate a dead language he could. It was only though his translations I learned how to speak Westron, Sindarin, and dwarvish."

Gandalf smirked "You speak Dwarvish." Bronwen smiled "Not very well only a few words really but I have a natural talent for languages and I think I could learn much more if I were to hear it spoken. I probably would understand it long before I could speak it. but I'm fluent in Westron and Sindarin as you can tell. thou my accent might be a bit different."

Radagast said "Well it's getting late and the two of you will be leaving early we all should get to bed." Bronwen let Samantha out one last time and waited for her to come back then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Radagast somehow was able to get a horse for Bronwen. It was a nice looking brown horse with a star on his forhead and white socks. Bronwen turned to Radagast and smiled. "Is he really for me?"

The man chuckled "Yes he's for you. I'm sorry I don't have a saddle but the way of the elves is to ride bareback and unshod anyway so the sooner you start to learn there ways the better." Bronwen hugged the man. "Thank you so much and I do know how to ride bareback but will Samantha be able to keep up." Gandalf suggested "Well why don't you leave Samantha here for now. You can come back for her when you find a place to call home."

Bronwen frowned. and turned to Radagast. "I don't want to impose on you and she is happy here what do you think she would like. I have only known her for two days and you seem to have a way with animals." Radagast said "I think a journey is no place for a dog even one as well behaved as your Samantha. I would concider it an honor to keep her with me and I'm sure she would be much happier here chasing squirrels and sleeping in front of my fireplace then doing what ever it is the two of you are going to be up to. Besides it may take you awhile to find your home when the time comes you can come back for her."

Bronwen knelt in front of the dog and hugged her. "Sam you are a smart and good dog. If you understand me this is going to be your home now. Obey and protect Radagast and have fun I hope someday I will see you again." Then the girl stood up and the dog went to Radagast's side and watched as the wizard and the eleth rode off out of site.

In the weeks it took Gandalf and Bronwen became close friends. They where two days out from Bree and had made camp for the night when they found that Bronwen had magic. It was lightly raining it had been for two days and the wood was wet and didn't want to start. Bronwen was becomeing frusterated and a blast of fire shot from her hand. it dried the wood and lit the fire.

Gandalf was at her side in moments. "That was wizard fire let me see your hand." He examined her smoth palm it was uneffected by the fire. "How where you able to produce wizard fire without a staff and unharmed have you ever done anything like it before."

Bronwen had never seen him like this before he frightened her a little. "I dont know how and of course I've never done that before." He backed off of her a bit. Bronwen looked worried "Gandalf what does it mean?"

He carressed her cheek and smiled weakly at her. "It means my dear that my plans have changed. We will still go to Bree seeing as we are only two days away but then we must go to Isengard I have to speak to Saruman he's the head of my order. If anyone will have an answer he will." Bronwen still wasn't relieved but she knew Gandalf would never do anything to put her in danger.

The next two days went by quietly both Bronwen and Gandalf where lost in there own thoughts. But as they got closer to Bree more and more people crossed there way and Bronwen was getting attention. she had kept her headcovering on so it wasn't the fact that she was an elf it was her strange clothes. Bronwen said "I think perhaps the first thing I'm going to do after I sell is by some clothes I'm getting far to many looks of course it might just be because I'm traveling with you.

Gandalf shook his head. "it is deffinatly the clothes even I don't draw this much attention. We will go to the pony first then I will take you to a fair shop keeper who will give you a good price on your belongings if he can and if he can't he will let you know."

Bronwen liked Bree it was a nice sized town and the people where friendly and used to strangers as it was on a main cross road. The Prancing Pony was a nice inn and the owner was welcoming. Gandalf paid for two rooms. and some food and drink the owners son took care of there horses. The food was good the beer was cold and the envirment was busy and welcoming.

after they had ate and put there belongings in there rooms Gandalf took Bronwen to the shop. There was a older man behind the counter. "Gandalf a long time it's been. Is there anything I can do for you on this fine spring day?" Gandalf put a hand on Bronwen's shoulder. "Thank you for such a warm welcome Cadoc. It is my young friend Bronwen who is looking to sell some items I told her she would get a fair price from you." Cadoc smiled at them. "Well lets see what the young lady has brought and I will let you know if I'm interested."

Bronwen put the bag on the counter and the man pulled each item out seperatly. Cadoc's smile grew as each item he pulled out finally the bag was empty. "I must say that is a lot of pretty things. And I am willing to buy all but these two items from you." He had put the silver hand mirror and a silver and opal circelet aside. "They are beautiful and worth quite a bit of coin but I don't have a market for such luctury items." Bronwen said "I understand people around here are more interested in day to day life. I've always liked the circelet anyway and the mirror is nice to have. Alright so I need a few things as well. Clearly I need clothing. I also need a vambrace and a sword. Do you have these things and if not do you know where I might be able to aquire them?"

Cadoc chuckled "You are one to get straight to buisness aren't you." Bronwen said matter of factly. "Yes sir, I only have a few days before I leave and I want to make sure I am ready." Cadoc said "Well why don't you look around the store while I put these things in the back and get your money."

Bronwen found many things she liked half a dozen scarves of various colors that she could use as head covers. She found that with the inablitly to bath as often as she would prefer it helped immensly to have her head covered.

There where premade clothes and Cadoc's wife made clothes too. Bronwen found a lovely blue dress that wasn't fancy but it would be nice enough to wear if she needed to have something fancier then riding clothes for that she found several trousers and shirts and waist coats and another set of boots. There was a lovely curved short sword that Gandalf informed her was of elvish make and she found a matching vambrace.

she also found a few hair ties and she was looking at the bows, quivers and arrow supplies. She knew how to make her own arrows and she was running low. They had some trouble with Orcs and goblins but they usually ran away after Bronwen shot a few at them but she seldom found them again. She brought everything she was interested in up to the counter. Just as Cadoc brought up to good size bags filled with coins. Bronwen turned back around and grabbed a small bag no bigger then her hand and put it on top of the pile.

Cadoc chuckled "It seems you have bought me out completly. Bronwen giggled "Not completly but as I said before I need a lot. So how much will all of this cost me?" Cadoc whent through what she had totaled it and deducted the amount from what he was paying her she still had nierly two full bags of coins and Bronwen had another bag for the things she bought she wore the sword and vambrace out Then they went back to the pony.

Bronwen packed her new things except for one set of traveling clothes. She put some coins in the small bag and put the large bags of coins on the bottom of her pack. Then the clothes and the other items. then put the small bag around her neck and went downstairs to speak to the owner. "Is it possible for me to take a bath. I'm tired of bathing in the river." The man chuckled. "Of course just give me a half hour to heat the water and it will be ready." Bronwen had a beer while she was waiting. She had found that she liked the taste and being an elf the alcohol didn't effect her. or rather it would take an entire barrel of it to get her even buzzed. Bronwen felt like a new girl after her bath and changing into clean clothes. The keepers wife offered to wash her dirty clothes and Bronwen took her up on the offer.

So the next day all they had to do was buy food for the trip to Isengard which they did on there way out of town. Bronwen was wearing green and brown with a brown head wrap. Her hair was braided and put up in a bun under the wrap. Gandalf smirked and Bronwen asked. "What is it?" He shook his head "It's nothing really but I didn't recognize you for a moment. You look like a young boy dressed like that and you finally look like you belong here." Bronwen sat a little taller in her saddle. "Good I think that might be why the Vanyar sent me here because I belong here. Gandalf smiled "You know I think your right. What ever you are meant to do you are definatly meant to be here."


	3. Chapter 5

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 <span>**

They took the pass of Rohan to get to Isengard on the trip Bronwen found that she also could manipulate water and air as well. A strong storm hit and from pure will a protective bubble surrounded her and Gandalf and there horses as they traveled on. It was quite a surprise for them both. They arrived at Orthanc in the afternoon on a clear sunny day. The tower fairly gleamed as they approached. when they got off of there horses Gandalf turned to Bronwen who was clearly nervious. "Try not to worry Saruman is a wise wizard and a friend of mine he will know what to do about your power. Just remember that not to speak unless spoken too and never contradict anything I say." Bronwen smirked at his little joke. Then she followed him into the tower and to meet Saruman. Gandalf greeted his friend. Saruman smiled when he saw Gandalf. "well I wasn't expecting you. What do I owe to this visit." Gandalf looked serious "I have a bit of a condrey. You see I found this child who has the ability to use magic who has no family. You being the head of our order I thought it best for you to make the decition." Saruman looked surprised. "Well that is a new problem isn't it. There have been no new wizards since we first arrived in middle earth some time ago. Gandalf who is this child I would like to exsamine him." Bronwen stepped from behind the old man. Gandalf smirked "I never mentioned the child was a boy. This is Bronwen and she has desplayed great magic in the past few weeks." Gandalf had taught her a few basics of magic on there trip to Orthanc. So when Saruman asked her to show him what she had done so far. She knew how to tap into the magic. The first thing she did was produce a jet of fire from her hand. Then a water orb then a small dust devil. It seemed her magic was connected to nature. Saruman nodded "Yes well it is clear you have some power and that power in you needs to be encuraged and you must be taught how to control your magic so you don't end up hurting yourself or others by mistake. Now was your father a wizard or your mother a sorcoress?" Bronwen shrugged. "I don't know sir I never met my parents. The man who raised me never mentioned anything like that." Saruman seemed to be thinking as he paced back and forth finally he turned to Gandalf and Bronwen. "Seeing as you have no family and that you have need of training you will become an apprentice wizard and your master will be Gandalf." Gandalf seemed taken aback. He turned to Bronwen. "My dear I would like to speak to Saruman in private why don't you go check on the horses." She nodded and left the men. Saruman smirked at his old friend. Gandalf said "I was hopeing she would stay here in Orthanc with you." Saruman asked "Did you? You know I dont have the patience needed to teach a child. Radagast prefers animals over people and Alatar and Pallando are so far away it wouldn't be practical to send her to them. That leave you my friend. You know she needs training or you wouldn't have brought her to me in the first place. She seems to be an obediant girl and I'm sure with a little time you will learn to like her as a student. Bring her back with you when she has earned her staff and first robes. We've never had a female wizard before I am curious as to what color robe she will end up with." Gandalf wasn't happy about it but he couldn't argue with Saruman's reasons. Saruman invited them to stay the night in Orthanc and it was at the end of dinner that Gandalf said "Bronwen you should get to bed early If you remember correctly I interupted my journey to bring you here. We must be off at first light." Bronwen finished up her meal then went to the room Saruman let her sleep in.

They headed back up north this time only stopping in Bree over night. The inn keeper greeted them warmly. It was over dinner that Gandalf told her something It was strange but he had been quiet the past few nights. Now as they finished there meal and Bronwen sipped her beer and Gandalf puffed on his pipe. "I have to confess something to you. I lied to you." Bronwen looked confused she had taken everything Gandalf had ever told her at face value she never questioned that what he said would be anything but the truth. Before she could ask he said. "That first night we met when you asked me about Bilbo Baggins and the adventure he is supposed to go on. I told you I knew nothing about it. That was a lie. The truth is that is the buisness I have in the shire and I neirly have missed it we will have to push the horses hard tomarrow and the next day to arrive before the dwarves." Bronwen asked "Does that mean I will be comeing too. It will make the number 16. Oh but I thought dwarves don't like elves." Gandalf nodded "There is a long dislike between the two races that is why it is of the up most importance they not find out that you are an elf. You of course will be my apprentice and you will cook and mind the horses for us. The Dwarves will be bringing two ponies I believe and it will be your responsiblity to care for them as well as our two horses. you will keep your mouth shut and your ears and eyes open. Don't be rude to them but don't be overly friendly as well. basiclly do your work and keep your head down and everything will be fine. Do you think you can do that? If not you will wait her for my return." Bronwen said "Of course I can do that I just didn't know you trusted me enough to ask me to come with you. It will be a dangerous journey Thank you for believing in me."


	4. Chapter 6

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter 6<span>**

Bronwen and Gandalf arrived in the shire two days later in the afternoon then dismounted infront of a nice hobbit hole. Under a tree and on a hill. it had a lovely garden and a bright green door. A dark haired hobbit was sitting on the front porch puffing on his pipe. Gandalf handed the ranes to Bronwen and told her "Stay here and mind the horses I will have a word with our unknowing host." Bronwen lead the horses to the side of the road opposite the garden and Hobbit hole so they could graze on the grass there. They had purchased a pack horse and loaded it up with supplies. The dwarves hadn't planned on sixteen and they didn't want to make anyone go hungry also Bronwen knew of a few of the dwarves favorite foods. As well as hobbits habit of eating 6 meals a day. Gandalf approached the hobbit and the two of them disapeared inside. A short time later 13 dwarves came up the road. A grayhaired dwarf with a long beard braided in two plaits approached Bronwen. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could find a Bilbo Baggins would you." Bronwen decided the best way to act was to be polite to them all. It would be better to be over polite then to upset anyone. "Yes sir. He lives there, my master is inside now speaking with him. I believe they are expecting you. I will take care of your ponies if you like." Bronwen indicated the hobbit hole in front of them. Much noise and music and clattering plates was heard from the hole. Bronwen set up a bedroll for herself looking out over the empty hillside across from the hobbit hole it looked over the whole valley and she liked the view. there where lights in windows and the big moon creeped over the hills reflecting in the water of the river below. it was a warm summer night and Bronwen laid back and fell asleep watching the stars and listening to the crickets and the laughter coming from the hole behind her. Her world had changed so much yet she had never felt so much like she belonged in all of her life.

The next morning Bronwen woke early. She brushed down and repacked the ponies, their pack horse and saddled Gandalfs horse. Then she entered the hobbit hole. It was a mess the dwarves had fallen asleep where they fell and left the dishes unwashed. Bronwen tiptoed around them collecting the dishes and carrying them to the kitchen. By the time the sun rose. Bronwen had cleaned up from the night before and had breakfast cooking and a bag packed for Bilbo. The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf woke to the smell of cooking sausage, eggs, toast, bacon, biscuits and coffee. Bilbo was the one to poke his head into the kitchen. "My my, I don't recall meeting you last night. Of course there where so many. and so much wine." Bronwen smiled "No sir we didn't meet. I'm Gandalfs apprentice. You must be Mr. Baggins. I hope you don't mind I cleaned up a bit and started breakfast and I took the liberty to pack you a few things. I don't think you will have time after they eat they will want to be leaving." Bronwen pulled another batch of biscuits out of the oven and started bringing things to the dinning table. Bilbo looked at her a bit bewildered she supposed he had been feeling that way since they arrived yestarday. Bilbo followed her to the dinning table it was set and most of the food was waiting. Gandalf ducked his head as he came through the rounded door. He smiled at her as she put the last of the food down. "When I told you to wait outside I didn't mean all night." Bronwen smirked "I thought it best when I heard the music start I had to assume drinking would be involved and you know how I hate it when a room fills with smoke and drinking. Besides someone had to stay and watch the horses and supplies. Enough talk everyone come in and eat before everything gets cold." The dwarves piled in and sat around the table. Gandalf noticed Bronwen standing back against the wall watching the others eat. Bilbo turned to her. "Arent you going to eat? the food is very good by the way." Bronwen smiled at the little man. "I don't need much and thank you Mr. Baggins." Thorin the leader of the dwarves noticed her too. Gandalf spoke up in a firm voice "Bron you will sit down this instant and eat. I will not have you passing out from hunger you have had nothing to eat since yestarday morning if I know you." Bronwen pulled up a chair and went to get another plate and silverwear. She served herself up some food and cleaned the plate she didn't realize how hungery she was until she started eating. Gandalf had decided it would be best if everyone believed she was a human boy so he called her Bron. It was close enough to her actual name so she would respond to it instinctively. The dwarves helped clean up from breakfast and just as Bronwen had thought there was no time for Bilbo to pack. As they walked out the door Bronwen was the last one out before Bilbo. "did you remember a pipe I didn't pack one." Bilbo ran back in and came back with a small pipe. "Thank you child I would have missed my smoke dearly." then he locked his door and the party stepped out onto the road to begin there adventure.


	5. Chapter 7 part 1

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 part 1<strong>

As the first week past a pattern was established. Bronwen was the designated cook after two days of alternating it. They simply perfered her cooking and she didn't mind she liked to cook and she liked the party. She became closest with Fili and Kili who where the youngest of the group but also with Bombur and Bilbo. Bombur was no question the largest of the group and Bilbo was of course the only hobit. Also it didn't hurt that Bronwen had packed a few extra things from home for Bilbo and she frequently let Bombur ride her horse. Only she could help him up she still rode bareback and no one else was strong enough to lift the routund dwarf. He was always the last in everything and he was a bit of a bumbler but Bronwen liked him. They where several weeks in to there journey when they came upon trolls. Bronwen shot them with her arrows but they just bounced off the trio's thick hides. One swatted at Bronwen and she jumped out of the way. She aimed for there eyes but they where very small. and she was dodging one when another knocked her into a large boulder she hit her head hard and her head cover became wet with blood. Bronwen woke to a brite light and breif screaming. She believed it was her companions being devioured. tears streamed down her face. All she could see was blurry colors. She got to her knees the pounding in her head was deafening. She felt sick to her stomach and retched then passed out again.


	6. Chapter 7 part 2

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 part 2<strong>

Gandalf arrived just in time to save the band by making the sun rise early turning the Tolls into stone. He went to the squirming bags and cut them open. Bilbo came running from the cave "You all have to come see what I found." Gandalf looked over at Bronwen and saw her getting to her knees then went to see what Bilbo had become so excited about. Inside the cave was treasure goods that that trolls had stollen from there victems. And there where weapons too. Gandalf claimed one as did Thorin and Bilbo. It was Fili the youngest of the group that first noticed that Bronwen hadn't come into the cave. "Where is Bron he's missing all the fun?" Gandalf turned to the mouth of the cave expecting to see the girl. He went looking for her and found her passed out next to a pile of sick and her head soaked in blood. He picked her up and turned to the dwarves. "I must get Bron to Rivendell. Do what you wish with the treasure and break camp I will meet you as soon as I can." He mounted his horse and Fili and Kili helped him lift Bronwen up then he sped away. The 13 dwarves and Bilbo barried the treasure at least what they didn't want to take with them. broke camp and lead the two ponies and two horses down the road. Hopeing the best for Bronwen.


	7. Chapter 7 part 3

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 part 3<strong>

Bronwen woke in a warm bed wearing a white nightgown with a strange man sitting next to her. She put her hand to her head and realized immediatly she didn't have her scarf on but her head was bound with bandages. she bolted up and immediatly regretted it. "wow ok someone stop the room spinning." She lead back down and the spinning stopped. The man smiled at her and she really saw him and realized he was an elf. It was the first elf she had seen besides herself. She asked him "What happened and where am I and where is Gandalf and who are you?" He chuckled and his eyes sparkeled "I had forgotten how many questions little eleths ask. Well you where injured while trying to protect your traveling companions this is Rivendell. Gandalf has come and gone to show the others the way here and I my dear am lord Elrond and this is my home." Bronwen frowned "I must of been in pretty bad condition if he left the others to bring me here." Elrond said "You where very close to death. You must stay in bed for the next two days. And I will be checking in on you regularly to make sure you are resting. I will have someone come in and help you with your personal needs." Before he could leave Bronwen grabbed his hand. "Thank you." He smiled down at her. "It was my pleasure." Then he left a few minutes later a female elf came in and helped Bronwen with her personal needs she felt like her bladder was going to burst and them she was able to take a bath and wash her hair. Then the elf who was named Ceridwen carefully brushed out Bronwen's hair and redressed the bandage. Bronwen had her braid it in one long braid down her back. then she helped the girl back to bed. Ceridwen left and returned with some food then Bronwen fell asleep again. When she woke again there was a little boy with dark hair stareing at her from the open door. Bronwen propped herself up and smiled at him. He disapeared in a flash Elrond came in a moment later followed by the boy. Elrond asked "How are you feeling?" Bronwen said "Much better the dizzyness is neirly gone and the headache is completely gone. And the bath was so nice. Who did you bring with you this time." Elrond said "This is Estel he's my foster son. There aren't many children around and he wanted to meet you." Bronwen gave her most welcoming smile and said "Well Estel it is nice to meet you I don't know if we will get a chance to play I don't know how long I will be staying just yet but I have a feeling your father and my master are going to have a long talk when he arrives lets see this evening perhaps." Elrond smirked "You are perseptive. I do wish to speak to Gandalf regarding you and yes your companions should be arriving this evening. Now Estel why don't you go find Glorfindal it is almost time for your lesson." Estel nodded and said "Goodbye Bronwen I hope you stay a long time." Bronwen giggled "Me too. but we'll see." Then she turned to Elrond. "He's sweet. Now I don't know what Gandalf told you about me but he has the dwarves and the hobbit thinking I'm a human boy if they come in here and see me like that They are going to know I'm a girl and an elf." Elrond said "The term is Eleth for a female elf and Elenth for a male elf and I am aware of your problem that is why they will not be allowed to see you. I will tell them you are still sleeping. Now what you told Estel is that the truth or where you just saying you want to stay here instead of continueing on your journey?" Bronwen thought for a moment. "It doesn't really matter now does it. I'm Gandalf's apprentice I have to go where he goes. Saruman said so. but I would like both. They are going on an adventure and who doesn't want that but I'm young and to have a real home with people who love and care for you who are like you is very appealing to me. Then of course there is my training to be considered as well. I have to learn to control my magic. I don't want to hurt anyone. but mostly I don't want to disapoint Gandalf. he has shown so much faith in me by asking me to join him on this journey." Elrond nodded "I see well why don't you let me talk with Gandalf and I will let you know what the decition is. However you are not going anywhere for at least a week. You had a very serious injury and you need to rest." Then he left her and she drifted back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Gandalf arrived with the rest of the party that afternoon they where greeted by Elrond. "Welcome to Rivendell. I must insist that your companion Bron not be disturbed. The child is resting and healing speedily but still it is to soon for visitors. Now if you would follow me I have several rooms ready for you and a large meal prepaired." The dwarves and hobbit followed Lord Elrond and Gandalf went to see Bronwen. Bronwen was in her room practicing with her sword. she was fighting an imaginary foe and didn't hear Gandalf come in. "Take that you filthy orc" she shouted as she thrusted in the air and turned to the door. She ran to the old man and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me." Gandalf ever humble smiled down on her "I only brought you here it was Lord Elrond who healed you." Bronwen nodded and reshealthed her sword. "Yes but if you hadn't of shown up when you did I and the others would have been eaten and then you brought me here so learn how to take a thankyou. I have already thanked Lord Elrond." She sat on the side of her bed. "Do I really have to stay up here. I want to see the others and I'm nearly all better." Gandalf chuckled "I will talk with Elrond and perhaps tomarrow you can come down but for now get back in bed and no more sparing shadows." Bronwen did what he told her begrudgingly. Ceridwen came in with Bronwen's dinner and changed the girls bandage. "You are healing quickly I would think by tomarrow you won't need the bandage but that is for Lord Elrond to judge. Now eat up then try to get to sleep." Bronwen sighed "If I sleep much more I'll sleep my life away. still I suppose you all are only looking out for my well being." Ceridwen said "Of course we are. I also have your clothes cleaned and pressed I will ask Lord Elrond if he feels like you can leave your room tomarrow." Bronwen shook her head "I know he'll say no." Ceridwen smiled at the girl "We'll see now eat before it gets cold."

Later that night both Elrond and Gandalf came to Bronwen's room. She was reading a book of elvish poems. Elrond recognized it as one of Arwen's favorites. Bronwen smiled as the men came in. Gandalf started "Bronwen you are very young and my friend here and I have been talking. You are in a strange world you know very little about and you have absolutly no regard for your own safety. I believe as your Master it would be best for you to stay in Rivendell for the time being. When you come of age I will return for you and continue your magical education until then Lord Elrond has opened his home to you." Bronwen was confused "I don't understand Saruman made me your apprentice. I am suppose to be with you to learn magic and help you. You said I could accompany you on this journey. I didn't mean to get hurt I was trying to save the others. I didn't know troll hide was nigh impenitrable. If I did I would have used magic but without being able to control it yet I was trying for the safer option with my bow." Gandalf could see the hurt in her eyes she thought he was abandoning her. Elrond shook his head at Gandalf. He was the father of four and one was an Eleth. He sat on the bed and took her hands. "No one is accusing you of being reckless only ignorant of the dangers of this world. Here you will learn about the world you live in. and you will learn elf magic. You won't have to pretend to be anything you are not and when you come of age you will return to being Gandalf's apprentice. Until then you will be safe and loved here." Bronwen who had always been a logical girl nodded her head. "I can see the wisdom in that but I still am going to miss you Gandalf and my new friends." Then she smiled and giggled a little. "Can I suprise them in the morning? How long are you all going to stay? They will be so surprised to find that not only am I not a boy but I'm an Eleth. I will have to go through the supplies and make sure you all will have everything you need and to seperate my things." Bronwen was fairly jumping up and down in the bed. Gandalf chuckled and Elrond's eyes sparkled. He liked seeing the girl happy. "Now calm down your friends aren't going to be leaving for a few days. Yes you may surprise them in the dinning hall in the morning I will escort you there myself. I'm sure you can go through your supplies tomarrow as well. I have had a room prepaired for you it should be ready in a few days." Bronwen asked "What's wrong with this room? I think it's lovely." Elrond smirked "This is the guest wing you are family now and you should be with the rest of the family. Your room will be across from Estel's and next door to Arwen's and down the hall from Elladan's Elrohir and my own. Now get some sleep we will see you in the morning. " Bronwen smiled up at the two men "Thank you both." pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. the men left her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Bronwen woke early the next morning the sun hadn't even risen yet. She heated the water for her bath and was just about done washing when Ceridwen came in with a lovely Rose colored dress with gold accents and some Rose colored slippers. Bronwen called from the bath. "I'm in here I'll be out in just a few minutes." Ceridwen made the bed and tidied the room that didn't need much work Bronwen picked up after herself. A few moments later she came out with a towel wrapped around her head and another around her body. Ceridwen helped Bronwen dress. Bronwen never realized how many under things a girl needed. but she had to admit it all was worth it when she looked in the mirror. Then Ceridwen went to work on her hair. Bronwen said "I prefer to keep it simple out of my face and functional. Braids are always good." Ceridwen said "I think I know the perfect look for you." When she was done Bronwen was in awe her hair was simple yet eligant at the same time and it was out of her face. There where braids and twists and she really couldn't say how it was done but she loved the way it looked. and her hair flowed down her back like a silvery gold waterfall. then Ceridwen added a few touches of rose perfume and she was ready and no to soon there was a knock on the door and Ceridwen opened it to reveal Lord Elrond. "Thank you Ceridwen are you ready Bronwen. " Bronwen's eyes twinkled. "Yes sir I don't think I could be any more ready it I tried." He offered his arm and she took it and he escorted her to the dinning hall.

Many important people where there to speak with the dwarves, all of the house hold and of course the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf. Everyone turned when Elrond and Bronwen came in. The Lord of the land showed Bronwen to the chair to his left Gandalf was to his right. An attractive blond elf was right next to her and Elrond's twin son's Elladan and Elrohir was sitting next to Gandalf all where stareing at her. Fili was the first of the group to recognize her as the boy who had been traveling with them. He tentatively said "Bron is that really you?" She smiled "Yes it is haven't you ever seen an Eleth before." there was chuckles up and down the table. Thorin wasn't laughing or smiling he waited for the others to quiet a bit. "You decieved us if we'd have known..." Bronwen interupted him. "You would never had agreed to take me along. I know that is the only reason Gandalf made me pretend to be a human boy. To keep the peace. I really am his apprentice that isn't a lie and I really do concider you friends. You will be releaved master Thorin that I will not be rejoining you on the rest of your journey. I'm sure the thought of a child accompaning you was tearing at you regardless of gender or race." Bronwen stood up. "Now if you all would please excuse me I have lost my appatite." Bronwen left the dinning hall and found herself outside. She walked along a path which lead her to an opened field that dropped off on one side by a cliff with the river roaring through it. But there where bleacher type seats looking out onto the field. Several Elf's where setting down weapons along the side of the field and Bronwen realized that this must be a practice field. One elf set up targets at one end and bows and quivers a certain distance away. Apparently there would be some kind of deminstration later. Bronwen's suspitions where confirmed when many of the people who had been at breakfast where heading for the field.

Most of the Elenth and a few Eleth went out on the field. Even Estel went out for a bit. It didn't take long for Bronwen to realize that the attractive blond elenth was by far the best. After sometime of besting the other elfs he asked the spectators to challenge him a few did only to be beaten a few moments later. He once more called for a challenge. Bronwen smirked and stepped out to the field. He was surprised "You? but your just a..." Bronwen smiled wickedly and interupted "Just a girl. Yes well you said anyone and even Estel had his chance. I can go back and sit down if your afraid of being beat by a girl." He shook his head "If you really want to fight I'll fight you go pick your weapon." Bronwen went over to the pile of weapons and picked out a sword similar to her own. Unshealthed it and went back out to the field. She bowed her head to him and got in a fighting stance. He did the same. Then Bronwen attacked she was fast and skilled and a real challenge not like the others. He was surprised but pleased. Blow for blow they countered each other the fight lasted more then an hour but in the end it was experience that won out and Bronwen was disarmed but smiling. "Not since I was very small has anyone been able to beat me. have I've earned the right to know your name?" The Elenth chuckled "You did that for an introduction all you had to do was ask. My name is Glorfindel and I have found only a few to last as long as you under my sword."


	10. Chapter 10

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Glorfindel showed Bronwen around the valley. She had been feeling disapointed for being left behind but now that she saw where she would be staying and with people like her and there was so much for her to learn she was excited about the proposition. Thorin and the others would be leaving in the morning the old dwarf didn't want to wait around any longer then he had to. Bronwen went through the supplies and repacked everything then bid them goodbye. Bronwen adjusted to life in Rivendell quickly. She found a new ability to be a child and to learn and grow. And time passed in what seemed no time at all. the seasons changed and Bronwen found herself staring off to the north east where the company had gone. The leaves where begining to change color. And she suddenly saw the dwarves in front of her fighting in a war. She gasped at the vision. A voice from behind her asked "Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" The vision was gone. Bronwen smiled weakly at the kind elenth. "Lord Elrond it's nothing really I've just been day dreaming. I was just thinking about what the company would be doing now and I could swear I saw them. I know it's silly. My imagination is over active." Elrond's brows knitted together. "What did you see child?" Bronwen snickered "It was just well I saw them fighting for there lives. Goblins on Wargs thousands of them. It was so real for a moment." Elrond sighed "Bronwen it's wasn't your imagination you have the gift of foresight it isn't a common gift amoung our kind I only know this because I too have had a vision of your friends fighting Goblins." Bronwen was worried and it showed in her face. "Are we going to help them? They are out numbered we could help. There is still time." Elrond smirked "I will have to think about it and I must speak to Galadrial. Dwarves are stuburn and long ago they fought against the elves and we have long memories." Bronwen frowned then a light entered her eye and she smirked. "The mirkwood elves will also be in need of help. King Thrandruil is a friend is he not. I personally could go with a few warriors to help them. Imagine the look on there faces to see me with a force behind me to help them beat back the goblins." Elrond shook his head "If I send help you won't be going. You are brave and skilled but you are still a child. I will let you know what my dicition is at dinner after I speak with Galadrial." Elrond left to speak with Galadrial telepathically.

That evening Bronwen was the first at the table for dinner Elrond was the last. He could see her antisipation on her face. He waited for the meal to be served then he spoke. He addressed them all. "I have spoken with Galadrial and We have decided that we will send help to King Thrandruil we will leave in two days our fighters will meet up with the lorian's at the border of Mirkwood then together we will join the armys at Erebor. Elladan and Elrohir I trust the two of you will let the others know they need to be ready before first light in two days. Bronwen I know you want to come however I can not allow this you are far to young for such a battle." Bronwen looked down at her plate and was quiet the rest of dinner. But at least he was going to send help she wouldn't have to worry so much about poor Bilbo. War is no place for a hobbit. Bronwen went to the library after dinner and was one of the last to bed. once she was in her room she packed her bag dressed in traveling clothes doned her weapons and quiet as a mouse went to the kitchens packed supplies then went to the stables and rode off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Bronwen made good time and no trouble getting over the misty mountains. She did find that she had to go around the goblin army in the foothills. She figured at the pace they where going it would still be a week or more before they made it to Erebor. Bronwen would have to get there faster. It was a good thing her horse was fast and she was light. She pushed the animal to run hard and fast. When they stopped to rest it wasn't long just long enough to let the horse regain it's strength. Bronwen made it to the lonely mountain at the same time the dragon was flying out of it. He didn't see her and went on to Lake town and she could see him burning the place then suddenly he fell from the sky and sank in the lake. Bronwen chose to ride to the town they needed help putting out the fires. and tending the wounded. Bronwen had learned a lot about healing magic in the months she had been at Rivendell and she knew she could help.

When the body of the dragon was disposed of and people had been taken cared of The people of Esgarath made Bard the bowman there king, he was the one to kill the dragon. King Thrandruil and his army came to the land around Esgarath. He and Bard went up to Erebor to claim the treasure inside. They came upon the group of dwarves and Bilbo Gandalf was no where to be seen. Thorin who had named himself the new king under the mountian ever paranoid thought they where trying to rob him of the treasure when all they wanted was a share to help rebuild the town and the elves wanted something for having to deal with Smaug all of those years but Thorin said no and the two army's and 13 dwarves and one hobbit where going to war. Later that day the Dwaves from the Iron hills arrived and they backed Thorin. The next morning the three armies faced off with one another. Bronwen made her way to the three kings. She got off her horse. and landed next to Bilbo. without a word she lifted him onto her horse handed him the ranes and said. "Bilbo war is no place for a hobbit go find a safe place to wait out this foolishness." then the hobbit turned and went up the mountain and found a high ledge he could see the whole lake valley. Then Bronwen turned to the three kings. They where argueing. "Will the three of you stop it right now. You are acting like children. No worse because you should know better. Thorin my old friend they are not trying to rob you. The men simply want enough to rebuild there town the dragon was disturbed by you and he burnt down there town. The elves have been dealing with the scurge of smaug for the past 150 years don't they deserve something for that trouble? No one is going to take away your title or your birthright but I must tell all of you to put your animostity aside there is a goblin and warg army on it's way and it should be here anytime. Your only chance is to join together to fight as one." From behind her a familiar voice said "I couldn't have said it better myself but You shouldn't be here I left you safe in Rivendell. What are you doing here?" Bronwen turned and smiled mischieviously. "I was worried about you, I had to make sure everything was alright." Gandalf looked at her doobiously. "I should send you back right this instant." Bronwen lowered her head then looked behind her and smiled. "Should I take my friends back with me?" and as if on cue the elves from Rivendell and Lothlorian came marching out on the field. The generals came forward and spoke with king Thrandruil.

A blonde Elenth was the leader of the Lorian elves and Glorfindel was in charge of the Rivendel elves. There was another blonde elenth standing next to Thrandruil. He was looking at Bronwen and smiled at her. She blushed and prepaired herself for the coming battle. No sooner had she strung her bow then the Goblin/Warg army came out of the forest. Bronwen would have lied if she said she wasn't frightened but she pushed it back and got in formation with the other elves and released her arrows when the order came. She fought beside Glorfindel and the elf who had smiled at her. When the order came to charge Bronwen gave a war cry and put her bow away and in one smooth movement took out her sword. She hacked the first goblins head off and went on to the next spliting his belly open and his intestines spilled out as he fell to the ground. Bronwen was an unstoppable whirlwind. In her wake she left the dead and dieing. Even with the elves that had arrived with Bronwen they where vastly out numbered and Bronwen was skilled but she was also inexperienced at war and emotionally it was starting to get to her. It distracted her enough that a goblin on a warg knocked her over and broke her sword. Just as it raised it's blade to cut her down a giant eagle picked it up raised it up to a high hieght and dropped it. It wasn't alone there was an entire army of them. Bronwen didn't have time to watch the eagles another goblin was on her. She didn't have time to reach for her bow let alone restring it and shoot. She did the only thing she could she used magic. Wizard fire burst from both of her hands. she brought done the beast and scared of more when they saw what kind of power she had. by nightfall the battle was won and what goblins where left alive had fled back to the mountains. Bronwen was exhausted Physically, Emotionally, and Mentally. She was covered in blood and she barely made it back to Gandalf before collapsing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

Bronwen woke in a tent on a cot. When she went outside she found Bilbo packing a pony with bags. She approached him. "Leaving allready? We still have the lovely job of cleaning up after ourselves aren't you going to stay and help." She teased him. He chuckled "That is one job I do not think I would be much help with Lady Bronwen." Bronwen shook her head. "To you Bilbo Baggins I will always be Bron." Gandalf came up to them "Bronwen get our horses ready we will be escorting Bilbo home then I will be taking you back to Rivendell. Where you will not leave again until I come for you is that understood." Bronwen smirked but hung her head. "Yes sir." Then ran off to ready the horses. Bronwen minded her P's and Q's during the entire trip back to the shire and Rivendell. She appoligized to Elrond for leaving without permission and became the model of good behavior at least for a while. Glorfindel made Bronwen a new sword and thoe she practiced regularly she secretly hoped she would never have to use it in battle. She had had her fill of killing and then some.

Time passed and Bronwen grew up becomeing a knowledgable and skilled Eleth. There where many Elenth interested in her as she grew from a pretty girl to a beautiful adult. Elrond always was a good and kind foster father to her and he grew to love her as much as his own children. She helped with Estel and evened out the tempers of Elladan and Elrohir when they would get into blows and on the whole everyone genuinly liked her. So it wasn't surpriseing when 40 years later Bronwen who was fast approaching maturity had many suiters from all of the different elvish communities. She would blush and laugh and be kind but she wouldn't commit to any of them saying "I am far to young and immature to make a suitable wife just yet perhaps in a few years time." The Elenth would then leave with the mind to return in a few years. Bronwen wasn't trying to be rude to anyone she just knew that Gandalf would be coming for here soon and if she married and had babies she would never earn her stalve and robes. She didn't have to wait long in fact it was on the anniversery of the first night they had met. She had been looking at the stars in the darkening sky the now familiar constillations that had been so foriegn when she first arrived. When she saw Gandalf riding into the valley. She bolted up and ran to Elrond. "Ada, Gandalf is coming." She was practically jumping up and down with excitement then remembered that she was supposed to be grown up now and controlled herself. He chuckled "Alright lets go meet him and give him a proper welcome."They met Gandalf and an Elenth took his horse. The men embraced then Bronwen gave Gandalf a hug. and they showed the wizard in.

Gandalf stayed for more then a month before he mentioned leaving and when he did he mentioned taking Bronwen with him. They where sitting around the dinning table at the end of supper. By now Estel had gone and joined the Rangers his own people and the twins where off hunting orc so it was just Bronwen, Elrond and Gandalf that night. "I hate to bring this up however I feel I have come to the end of my visit with you my old friend. It is time I feel that Bronwen once again attends to her apprenticeship unless of course you have other plans my dear I couldn't help quite a few eyes glance your way everytime you walk by." Bronwen giggled. "Master I know my place is at your side. Lord Elrond has been a good and kind father to me but I am no longer a child. It is time my magical education continues. I will be sad to leave Imladris it has become my home and my family. But time goes by and everything has its place and now it is the time and place for me to become the wizard I have so long waited for." They discussed there plans for leaving well into the night. and that night Bronwen dreamed of exotic far off places and learning strange new magics.

**A/N sorry it's so short but it's 4:30 in the morning and I'm going to bed I will write more tomarrow. Good night all :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Bronwen traveled far and wide through middle earth with Gandalf and she learned quickly far faster then anyone had before. Twenty years went quickly by they had left the dwarfs of the Iron hills and when they had camped for the night and Bronwen was cooking up the fresh fish she had caught in the stream Gandalf puffed on his pipe she asked. "Master where are we off to now?" He didn't respond right away and when he did it wasn't what Bronwen had expected. "You know that last bit of magic I showed you. Changing a rock into a mouse?" She flipped the fish "Yes master" and the potatoes in the fire. "Sauran was the brightest of all of us Istari and it took him 80 years to master that little trick. It took you 2 weeks. That was the last of your apprentice level training. We are on our way to Isengard first to Orthanc then to Fangorn forest it is time you earn your first Stalve and robes." Bronwen was shocked "Master I thought you said it would take many hundred if not thousands of years for me to complete apprenticship?" He nodded "I did I didn't know you would complete 2000 years worth of teaching in 20 short years." She served him up the fish and potatoes. when dinner was over they talked about what this change would mean to her. She wouldn't be his apprentice anymore which meant she would not be traveling with him. She would have to find a territory which Saruman would help with probably the south lands of Gondor and Rohan. Saruman had that territory but if rumor where true he seldom left Orthanc these days. Gandalf had the north lands and Radagast tended to the animals and people of the forest which were few. This suited him for he didn't like people. Alatar and Pallando where in the far east. but that wasn't the most important they where on a timed schedule they would have to be done in three weeks to make it to Bilbo's 111th and Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew's 30th birthday party. and Gandalf still needed to make the fireworks. From there they would seperate seeing each other only when there paths was more then a little sad thinking of being apart from the man who had become something of a grandfather to her. He had known her the longest besides Radagast they had met on the first day she arrived in middle earth and she had to blink away tears at the thought of leaving him. But she had learned what she set out to learn and now it was her turn to become a full fledged wizard.

It only took them a week pushing there horses hard to get to Orthanc. They waited to be seen by Saruman then when they where let in he seemed distracted. Gandalf frowned at the site of his old friend he was thin and had dark circles under his eyes. "Gandalf what is it can't you see that I'm busy. There is trouble in Gondor and Rohan and they expect me to solve every little problem they have don't they know I'm only one man." Gandalf smirked he knew this side of Saruman he tended to feel sorry for himself when things got hard. "As it so happens I may be able to help you with that. Do you remember Bronwen the girl you assigned to me to apprentice." Saruman chuckled to himself a bit. "Yes that was cleaver of me if I recall tieing you to that girl. What of her has she died or are you tired of her now and what to be rid of her." Gandalf shook his head "Neither she has finished her apprenticeship and his ready to earn her stalve and robes. She could help you with the problems in the south." Saruman was shocked "That's not possible. It's only been what 30 or 40 years. She couldn't possibly be done by now. Besides what will it matter she will be dead soon anyway." Gandalf motioned for Bronwen to come forward out of the shadow. The light revealed a full gown Eleth who smiled sweetly at Saruman. "You see Saruman she has learned far more and much faster then anyone could have predicted. It is time to prepair the initiation rite." The wizards went out to Fangorn forest to prepair the site and Bronwen was to wash for the ritual she had to be completely free from any dirt of smudge of any kind. Bronwen enjoyed the hot bath then she was to dress in natural robes they weren't white they simply where the natural color of the wool they where made from when the ritual was finished the robes would magically change into the color that symblolized her strength. A servant came for her and showed her to the site then he left. Saruman came forward followed by Gandalf. "Since time began the Maiar have watched over the comings and goings of men, elves, dwarves and all the beings on Ea. When one of our own made trouble for the creatures here it was decided that 5 of us would come to Middle earth to advise and help. Now for reasons none of us knows you child have shown great power and from this day forward will be counted as on of us." Saruman finished and Gandalf spoke "Believe in yourself and you will succeed. It is very simple follow your heart it won't lead you astray. " Bronwen smiled at both men and walked forward.

She passed through a set of standing stones and when she passed through the world changed around her. she was surrounded by trees or rather the spirits of trees. She approached each one in turn but as she approached them they turned there backs on her. Oak, Ash, Hawthorn, Holly, Maple, Ceder, Pine, Apple, Willow, Red wood, but when she approached Cherry the spirit reached out its hand and Bronwen took it. in that instant a rod of cherry wood appeared in her hand and a stone doorway appeared. She stepped through it. Again she was transported to another place this time spritis of stones again she approached them. Diamond,Pearl, Ruby, Amathyst, Emerald, Certraline, Cobalt, but as she approached Amber it reached out and she took its hand and a piece of Amber the size of her fist appeared in her hand. A door way appeared and she stepped through it. She was standing on the edge of a cliff with a water fall cascading over it ending in a deep dark pool below. on a stone table sat a smudge of herbs and a glass of unknown liquid. It was clear that she would have to choose one or the other and this time no spirit would help her with it. She chose the drink and swallowed the cup dry. The moment she set the cup down a voice sounded in her head. "Bronwen my child you have chosen wisely throw the rod and stone into the pool below when it begins to glow jump in yourself. I am so proud at how far you have come." Then the voice was gone. Well Gandalf had said to believe in yourself so she stepped to the edge of the cliff threw the rod and stone in the pool and waited. A few moments later the intire basin below was glowing gold. Bronwen jumped and when she entered the water it wasn't like water at all it was as if she where flying just under the serface her stalve was whole cherry wood with Amber in the ornate top wrapped around it like a cacoon. She took hold of it and she surfaced and swam to the shore. As she got out of the water her robes dried instantly and they where the color of gold like sunshine and daffadils. It suited her perfectly. in front of her was another doorway. She went through and Gandalf and Saruman where standing before her. Gandalf welcomed her with a hug. "Well done Gold for your first robes that is something. I think perhaps you are something remarkable." Saruman simply said "congradulations. Now if there is nothing else I'm going to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

Bronwen and Gandalf left Orthanc in the morning. They traveled north to get to the shire for Bilbo's and Frodo's birthdays. Bronwen savored every minute of the trip it would be the last they would have for a very long time. Gandalf was driving a cart filled with fireworks. When they made it to the shire people where running around getting ready for the party and Bilbo sounded upset when they knocked on the door. "No more relations or well wishers can't you leave an old man in peace." He flung open the door revealing Gandalf and Bronwen. Gandalf chuckled and said "What about old friends?" Bilbo smiled and let them in offering them tea. Afterward Bronwen said "I think I will go tend to the horses and set up your fireworks." Gandalf turned to her. "Bronwen you know you don't have to you aren't my apprentice anymore. You are a full fledged wizard now." Bronwen smirked "I know that but I want to go outside and the two of you can have a pipe before the festivities start tonight. Frodo will keep me company he was down helping set up the tent last I saw." Bilbo said "Let her go she doesn't want to hang around with two old men let her be with the young people." Bronwen put her hands on her hips. "Bilbo Baggins you know that's not true. I enjoy both of your company I just thought you would want to talk together privately." She shook her head and left. She needed time to think herself. She had to decide what she was going to do after the party when the voice in her head said "Go to Lothlorian speak to Galadrial." Bronwen didn't know where the voice was coming from but she liked the idea. She had been wanting to see Lorian.

Later that night the party started and Bronwen had a great time eating more food then she had ever eaten before. she did magic to entertain the children. It was getting late when Bilbo made his speach. He complimented and insulted those gathered only he did it in a way that most gathered didn't understand. Then he disapeared and the crowd was amazed. Gandalf glanced over at Bronwen she shook her head then he disapeared too. Bronwen went to her horse. She packed up and headed out to Lorian that night. She met Bilbo on the road. She road up to him. "Can I offer you a ride? I can take you as far as Bree from there I head east." Bilbo reached up and Bronwen pulled him up. "So you are heading out too?" He asked. "I thought a fast clean break would be best. If I stayed it would just get harder to leave later. So where are you going to." Bilbo said "I thought I would like to see real mountains and elves." Bronwen chuckled "Perhaps you should visit Rivendell first then. I'm sure Lord Elrond would be pleased to see you again." Bilbo nodded "That sounds good to me. Perhaps I will." It was late when they camped for the night and they woke late but they still made it to Bree by nightfall. Bronwen got a room for the night. In the morning she said her goodbyes to Bilbo. "I trust we will meet again my old freind until then travel safe." Then she mounted her horse and pointed it south and Bilbo waved and went off to the east in the direction of Rivendell.

Bronwen felt at peace as she entered the golden forest. It didn't take long before she crossed paths with the marchwardens. "Friends I come seeking councel with Lady Galadriel." Bronwen replied in sindarin. A handsome elf stepped forward. "I am Haldir and these are my brothers Rumil and Orophin. It would be our pleasure to escort you to Caras Galadhon. May we be honored to learn your name?" Bronwen smiled demourly. "I am Bronwen of the Istari. Some call me Bronwen the gold thou You may call me Lady Bronwen if it pleases you." The Elenth lead her to the elven city.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 <strong>

Celeborn and Galadriel where waiting for her. Galadriel greeted her. "My dear we have been waiting for you. I was wondering how long it would be before you came for answers." Bronwen asked "You know why I'm here?" Galadriel smiled at her "Of course please follow me." Bronwen followed the two of them. They lead her to thier personal library. and offered her a seat. "The mirror can only be used after dark would you like something to eat while we wait?" offered Celeborn. Bronwen nodded "That would be nice. Now what is it you believe I am here for?" Galadriel replied "You want to know who you really are. You want to know about your past. I can't guarentee what you will see in the mirror it is different for everyone however I know that you have a hole in you that you need answers to fill before you can fullfill your purpose." Bronwen smirked "You know much more then I thought you would. I need to find out who my parents where I need to know why I have this power and why the vortex took me but not the others." An elf came in with some fruit, chesse and bread with some wine. Celeborn had someone show Bronwen to a room to rest and refresh herself before dinner then she would show her to the mirror. Bronwen finally met Arwen at dinner she would be heading home soon. Bronwen liked Arwen she reminded her of Elrond. Bronwen was nervious about looking in the mirror she was afraid she wouldn't see what she was looking for but even more afraid of seeing it. She was worried that her being brought to middle earth was just an accident that it was just chance and that on the other hand was she suppose to be here and she had a predestined purpose in short she was just scared of knowing the truth. So when Galdariel showed her to the mirror she wasn't sure she was ready. Galdariel seemed to realize this and put her hand on her shoulder. "Child what ever you see doesn't change who you are or what you have done since you have been here. You have done great things in the time you since you arrived in these lands knowing your past will not change that." Bronwen nodded and gave her a weak smile. Galadriel set up the mirror. Bronwen sighed and stepped forward and looked in.

At first all she could see was her reflection then she saw lights and colors then the pictures solidified and she saw a great battle before her eyes. She remembered reading about the war of wrath but now she was seeing it, Manwe fighting with Morgoth. Ainur, Maiar, elves, and great eagles fighting against Morgoth and his allies. Then the pictures changed to a castle on the top of a mountain where a woman with silver hair with tears in her eyes was speaking to a man that Bronwen recognized as David and a Eleth was with them holding a baby. The man spoke "Queen Varda what makes you believe that our little Genneleth is in danger she is only a baby who would want to harm her?" Varda smiled sadly at her youngest son. "My dear Fionwe and Gilrin the war is looking more and more like Morgoth will win. He has such hatred for me that I feel he will retaliate against me by harming you and your child. You must get yourselves and the baby somewhere safe. I will send for you if and when it is safe to return." Fionwe made a strong magic and a swirling blue vortex appeared. Gilrin turned to Fionwe tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't go when my people are dying in battle take Genneleth my love keep her and yourself safe." Fionwe shook his head. "I can't leave you Meleth come with me I can keep you both safe if you stay here I can't guarantee your safety." Gilrin embraced her husband Then pushed him into the vortex once he passed through with the baby the vortex disapeared. The picture changed again the war was won. Manwe and his followers won the war and cast out Morgoth beyound the walls of night. Manwe sent a time vortex to his son. The picture changed once more. This time David was speaking to a little girl. "Daphne if you would like to come with me no one will ever hurt you again. Do you want that?" David believed he was doing what was best for the girls they had parents who beat them and he didn't see anything wrong with offering them a new home, but the police called it kidnapping even though he provided a safe loving home to the girls and never took anyone by force. This time police stopped and arrested him then they came to the cabin and gathered the girls. Bronwen saw herself running from the police and entering the cave. The picture changed again David was in a police station and the girls where being questioned by officers. Bronwen was proud of the girls they all told the officers that David didn't take them by force he simply offered them a place to live that they would be safe from there parents. It was soon apparent that they couldn't hold David for anything except harboring runaways. The girls had to return to there parents and David was released of course by then Bronwen was gone. Bronwen stepped away from the mirror and looked over at Galadriel. Galadriel spoke " I know what you have seen I can not tell you what to do you are Valar your people are in Valinor but your mothers people are Vanyar." Bronwen's mind felt like it was going to pop with all of the information she now had. "I still don't understand why the time portal brought me here and now. Shouldn't it have brought me back to Ilmarin just after the war. Why did it land me near the joining of the Anduin and Gladden rivers only 60 years ago and why didn't David come too?" Galadriel said "Time is a very difficult thing to control the fact that Fionwe was able to create a time portal is purely due to his Ainur blood. Even Manwe couldn't predict when and where you would return." Bronwen thought for a moment then asked "So if I where to go back for him using a time portal there would be no guarantee that I would return to the time I came from and if by some miracle I do there is no telling if I could return here?" Galdariel nodded "Yes my dear."


	16. Chapter 16

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Bronwen spent several weeks in Lothlorian. She had a lot to think about. She finally decided that she would travel with Arwen back to Rivendell. She needed to speak to Elrond. He had been her father since she arrived and she respected his thoughts. The more she thought about it the more she was confused and conflicted. When the escort party arrived Bronwen was thrilled to see Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. The looks Glorfindel was giving her kept making her blush. The trip back to Imladris was uneventfull a small party of orcs tried to attack them but they where soon fought back by the Elenth. Bronwen and Arwen didn't even have to unshealth there swords which was just fine with them. Killing was against there nature not that Bronwen or Arwen would sit back and let someone kill them they just didn't go looking for a kill. Bronwen felt like a waight was being lifted off of her shoulders as they rode into the valley of Rivendell. Elrond was there waiting for them. He was all smiles when they approached his home. "I must say you did very well sons I sent you to bring back one sister and you return with two." Arwen embraced her father "Ada I missed you so much." Bronwen waited for them to finish greeting each other before hugging the man who had been her father for 60 years. "I need to speak to you later." He smiled "I know little one but for now a great feast has been planned and your rooms are ready so you can get refreshed before meeting everyone tonight. You should know Gandalf should be here by this evening and an old friend of yours is also here. It seems a particular young wizard advised him to make a visit." Bronwen giggled "You don't really mind do you? He so wanted to see mountains and elves again and I thought Imladris was the perfect place for both. I know I have always enjoyed the view and company." The Eleth went to there rooms bathed and changed then went down to the dinning hall together. Elrond and Glorfindel met each of them at the door and each escorted them to there seats. Gandalf was indeed in attendance as was every family in Imladris. Music and laughter and good food filled the dinning hall. There was much drinking and singing and it was late when the visitors left and at last Bronwen had a chance to speak with Elrond and Gandalf in private.

They went to Elronds private library to talk. Bronwen told them both of what she saw in the mirror. "He gave up everything to make sure I was safe. I want to go back and bring him here so he can be reunited with my mother that is if she servived the war. But even if she didn't he could be with his own people. I just don't know if I will be able to get to him or get back here and I have this feeling that things are changing that I will be needed here to keep people safe." Elrond said "As a father and a husband who is seperated from my beloved I believe I can tell you what your father is most concerned about is your safety he doesn't know where you are or weather or not you are safe. I'm sure he must miss his wife as well as the rest of the Valar. If it were me I would want to know that you are safe but going back to him maybe far more of a risk then you should attempt. If even Manwe couldn't bring you back to Ilmarin in the time he intended then how do you expect to make it to David and then return to this time?" Bronwen nodded "You see now my problem I want to but I'm afraid to be lost in time and space. However I was thinking if I weren't alone in casting the portal it would work better then if I did it by myself. Gandalf do you think you could help me with it, I am half Ainur and you are Maiar surely together we could do it?" Gandalf puffed on his pipe. "It would be very risky and I do have important tasks ahead of me. Yes I think perhaps we should try it. I know how much David means to you more so now that you know who he really was to you. I leave in three days I think tomarrow will be the best time to try it. If it doesn't suceed at least we know we did all we could."Bronwen went to bed shortly afterward she wanted to be well rested to have enough energy for the morning.

After breakfast the next day a small group of people gathered on the practice field they wanted to say there goodbyes and wish Bronwen good luck. Arwen handed her a bag. "What's this" asked Bronwen? Arwen smiled sweetly "a few days worth of food just in case." Bronwen hugged her. Then turned to the small group Glorfindel looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. "If this works the way it should we are all going to feel very foolish I will be back before you know I'm gone. Of course if it doesn't..." Bronwen trailed off and frowned then shook her head. "Well that's better not thought about. I look forward to introducing you to my father. My all the Valar help us." Gandalf smirked at her. "Are you ready my dear?" she hugged him tightly then looked him in the eye and nodded. She concintrated on David and the cabin after 60 years the details where a little fuzzy but she concintrated on the feelings she remembered from then. The two wizards chanted and waved there stalves in the air and before them a swirling silver and gold vortex appeared. Bronwen swolled hard and held her breath and closed her eyes and ran into the vortex.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

Bronwen came out into a blizzard. She couldn't see more then a few inches infront of her face. The cold didn't really bother her she could walk ontop of the snow but the lack of visablility annoyed her. How was she supposed to know if she had made it to the right place and time if she couldn't see where she was. Bronwen had been raised in snow country so she did what she knew. She made a snow cave and waited out the weather. When the storm died down Bronwen came out of the cave and looked around. She was on a mountain that was clear and there where lots of pine trees. She servayed all around her and she could swear that she recognized the two mountain peaks in the distance She headed towards them eating some Lambas and dried fruit on the way. It took two and a half days but as she got over the other side of the two peaks she saw a familiar site. Below in the small valley was the cave and cabin that she had called home so many years before. In the late afternoon it started to snow again and by sunset it was looking like a real blizzard was starting up again. two hours after sunset Bronwen approached the cabin there was a light on inside and heavy footfalls could be heard as she knocked on the door.

A man answered the door. Bronwen smiled it was David only he had no idea who she was her hood was up on her cloak but he invited her in immediately. Bronwen took off her cloak and put it over a chair and sat down. He noticed the way she was dressed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bronwen smirked "I think you know why I'm here and if you think about it you know who I am." David offered her some hot cocoa. She was in heaven it had been so long since she had had chocolate. David shook his head "I can only say that you are an elf by the look of your robes possibly a Maiar so who are you and what are you doing here." Bronwen chuckled "You are almost right. I am half Vanyar and half Ainur but I have been inducted in the order of the Istari. I have come here to bring you and the baby home to Valinor. I do not know weather or not Gilrin survived the war but you have to find that out yourself. Now I think as soon as this storm passes we should return hopefully it will pass by morning I want to get back home." David put his hands up "hold on just a minute slow down and please explain everything from the beginning." Bronwen sighed and told him everything.

David was paceing as Bronwen told her story. "So you see I had to come and bring you back after everything you did for me. How long has it been since you arrived here with the baby?" David sat down "Only four months you say that the time portals aren't stable and that we could end up anywhere at anytime how did you manage to arrive here and now?" Bronwen downed the last of the chocolate. "I grew up here as for the now part I don't have a clue. I think thoe it was because I was thinking about the way I saw you in the mirror So I figure if you concintrate hard enough when we cast the portal to get back then it should send us close to the time you left. I will find the right place for me where ever we end up. But I think it would be best if we leave soon while I still have a clear picture of where we are trying to end up." David set up a bed for Bronwen and the next day they packed a few things for the baby and themselves the snow let up in the afternoon. David was a better fighter then Bronwen so it was decided she would carry the baby in a sling so he could have his hands free if they were needed to fight right when they got back Bronwen also had a bag over her back that had the things for the baby and themselves. The sun was setting as together David and Bronwen cast the portal. It was gold and blue and bigger then the others they glanced at each other Bronwen closed her eyes and concintrated on home David did the same. and they walked in to the portal together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 <strong>

Bronwen came out on a mountain side there was a great battle going on below and David was no where to be seen. She still had the baby she pulled her sword out she wanted to be ready if anyone attacked. She began to recognize where she was she was on Erebor but the battle below was not the battle of the 5 armys it was another there where much more dwarves and men and the enemy consisted of both orcs, and men. Bronwen made her way to the entrance of the mountain. She hewed down any orcs and dark men in her way. She had almost made it when there was a screech from the sky. Two Naz gul on there winged beasts where joining the fight. Bronwen raised her stalve and a pillar of fire shot from it toasting the creature and it's rider. It crashed into the ground taking out a swath of orcs and dark men. The surviving Nazgul swooped down to attack her but she was faster and a strong wind blew the beast off to the right. The ringwraith just barely pulled up before hitting the side of the mountain. He turned the animal around and came in for another attack. Bronwen shot fire balls at him wounding his animal and making him crash into the hoard below. the northern army of Sauran fell back and there was a repreave in the fighting for the night. Bronwen made it to the entrance of Erebor where she saw an old dwarf she recognized. "By the Vala, Gloin is that you?" The dwarf chuckled "You certainly arrived right when you where needed I heard you where dead." Bronwen scoffed "Rumors of my demize are greatly exsagerated. So what does a wizard have to do to get a drink in this place?"

When welcomes were over Bronwen tended to the wounded. and the baby. she didn't want to show it but she was worried about David she hadn't seen him since she arrived. Gloin filled her in after she explained that she had been away and didn't know what was happening. "Well it's that horrid Sauran isn't it. He's trying to control all of middle earth for himself. My boy well he's no boy now, he is off trying to bring this all to an end but some of us had to stay and protect our homes now didn't we. We were hoping for some help from the elves but they all seemed to have gone south to fight in the big battles and dealing with there own problems in there forest, but we have been holding our own here we have to protect those who can't protect themselves we are the last line here in the north." The baby started crying Bronwen changed her and fed her then Gloin asked "Is the babe yours?" Bronwen smirked "No she's a friend of mine's we got seperated you haven't seen a tall blond man with dark blue eyes hanging about have you?" Gloin shook his head "Can't say as I have but then there are a lot here and many I'm not familiar with. I could spread the word that your looking for him." Bronwen nodded "If it isn't too much trouble thank you."

Gloin came back with no news about David or rather Fionwe. Bronwen helped the people fight off the army it took the better part of two weeks but they won in the end. Bronwen helped with her magic with the rebuilding of Dale when the worst of the damage was taken cared of She first went to the Silvan elves. She was welcomed with open arms by king Thranduil and when she told him her story he insisted on sending several Elenth with her on her way to Rivendell. She was planning on going there first on her search for Fionwe. She was determined to reunite the baby and Fionwe what he decided to do after that was up to him. It was midsummer when Bronwen and her escorts arrived at Imladris. She was surprised to find that Elrond wasn't at home but when she found out that he had gone to Gondor with Arwen to bring her to marry Aragorn she was happy for them and decided to wait for him before looking for Fionwe.

* * *

><p>Fionwe arrived in the middle of battle all around him where people fighting. He barley had time to draw his sword before someone tried to attack him. It didn't take him long to find out what side to fight for. The Easternlings and orcs where on the same side and the Gondorians, Rohirrim, Elves where on the same side he fought with them. They all where good fighters and they gave all they had but they were out numbered and when the Haradrim arrived with oliphaunts they attacked with even more force. Still the fight looked to be a lost cause until the dead men of Dun harrow with forces of the coastal towns of Gondor, the rangers of the north as well as Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir arrived. The combined forces overtook Saurans forces killing or driving them out of the lands of Gondor. Fionwe found his way to where Aragorn and the others where gathered after the battle. He spoke with Elladan and Elrohir. "Hello I am looking for a young Eleth by the name of Bronwen she has my infant daughter with her have you seen either of them?" Elladan asked "You aren't Fionwe are you?" Fionwe grinned "Yes, how do you know who I am?" Elrohir explained "Bronwen is our foster sister she told us what she was doing before she left. That was 18 years ago. We will spread the word that you are looking for her if she is here we will find her." The elves left to spread word. After several hours a blonde elf came up to Fionwe. "I hear you are looking for Bronwen let me introduce myself my name is Glorfindel I have much to talk with you about." Fionwe was told that Bronwen hadn't been found and no infant either. The twins and Glorfindel as well as Gandalf assured him that if Bronwen had returned the same time as he did she would have returned to Imladris and wait for him there she knew it was safe and she wouldn't risk the safety of the baby. Fionwe joined the others in the battle at the black gate and he stayed at Gondor until Aragorn was married then he returned with the elves to Rivendell.<p>

* * *

><p>Bronwen was told by a scout that the party of Elrond was spotted a strange man was traveling with them. He was discribed as having golden hair and blue eyes and he was tall. Bronwen hoped it was David it sounded like him but she couldn't be certain until they arrived in the valley. Bronwen had the cooks perpair a big meal and had little Ganneleth bathed and dressed to meet the guests. Bronwen met the group as they approached. She was happy to see not only David but Elrond, Glorfindel and Gandalf. As well as her brothers. The Hobbits where happy and good company. Several Elenth came forward and brought the horses and ponys to the stables. Glorfindel approached Bronwen first, he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her passionatly. Bronwen felt like an electric current had entered her blood stream and her knees went weak. When he pulled away she kissed him gently. Then he carressed the baby's cheek. "I was worried you had left me for good." she smiled sweetly at him. "Don't you understand that I will always come back to you." He chuckled "You look good holding a baby." She blushed "Perhaps that is so. I should get this little one back to our father." Glofindel stepped aside. And Fionwe came forward and took the baby she reached out for him. "My little one I missed you and now that I have found you we can find your mother." Bronwen embraced Gandalf and Elrond then Elladan and Elrohir. Bronwen turned to Fionwe. "I was afraid you had been sent far away in space and time. I am happy to see that you are safe and you are able to bring Ganneleth home. One of us should have a life with her parents." Fionwe had sadness in his eyes. Bronwen shook her head. "Don't feel bad for me I'm grown and I have had the three best fathers in the whole world. I have been loved and cared for far more then most people are in there whole lives I only ask that you give Ganneleth that she is a very sweet baby." Fionwe had tears in his eyes "I will she will be loved more then any other child in the history of the world." Elrond said "Alright everyone lets go in I will find rooms for you all." Bronwen said "That won't be necessary I have taken the liberty to set up guest rooms and dinner will be ready shortly." They all followed her in. Glorfindel said "Is there anything you can't do?" Bronwen giggled as he put his arm around her. "You have far to much faith in me." Glorfindel said "No you are just perfect." Gandalf asked "Why don't you tell us what you have been doing since you came back." Bronwen turned to the wizard "Perhaps during dinner for now you all should find your rooms and get refreshed." she smiled at Glorfindel "Except for you we need to talk." She showed them to there room then went out to the gardens with Glorfindel.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Fighting for a new home**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 <strong>

Bronwen and Glorfindel went into the gardens Glorfindel said "I have asked Elrond, Fionwe, and Gandalf each for permission to marry you. I know you and you would only be happy with all of there approval. Now I ask you Bronwen will you marry me?" Bronwen smirked at him. Then giggled at the look on his face. "Of course I will I have loved you forever. Well at least since I have met you." They talked about the future and wedding plans. Then went into dinner. The hobbits and Gandalf left after a short time being at Imladris and Fionwe left with Ganneleth Bronwen and Glorfindel joined them on there way to the grey heavens. Bronwen felt responsible for there safety and she wouldn't let them leave her site until they were on board the ship sailing away. There were other elves waiting at the grey heavens as well and neirly all were leaveing. Fionwe looked out at the water and turned toward the two elves he had grown to care for. Bronwen was holding the baby. He addressed Bronwen first "Thank you for coming for me I know what it meant for you to leave here not knowing if you could return. I hope this isn't goodbye forever you will come back to the land you were born in wont you?" Bronwen handed him the baby. "I have fought for middle earth and it has become my home. I have lost loved ones and found love. But Valinor is my ancestral home I believe I will walk on it's shores and through it's forests before the end of my days. I hope Gilrin is alive and waiting for you both perhaps someday I will be able to meet her. Until then go with my love." She embraced him and they both had tears in there eyes when they parted. Fionwe turned to Glorfindel "take care of her she is truely one of a kind." Then he looked down at the baby in his arms. "Well nearly. I will look forward to meeting you both again in the undieing lands." Glorfindel put his arm around Bronwen and pulled her close as they watched Fionwe and Ganneleth sail away. Then the two mounted there horses. Glorfindel turned to Bronwen "Well my love that is the end of our adventures. We are going to settle down and stay at home and raise our children no more battles or wondering. Why are you looking at me like that?" Bronwen was smirking at him with a twinkle in her eye. "If that is what you truely believe then you really don't know me. Our adventures are just beginning and I have plenty of battles left in me. I made a vow when I took up my stalve to protect and help the peoples of middle earth. If you want to relax and stay at home then you married the wrong elf." Glorfindel chuckled "I'm going to love being married to you my love. Where is our next adventure then?" Bronwen smiled broadly "South I have to alley myself with Gondor and king Elessar then from there it is anyones guess." The two of them rode off into the darkening horizon comeing up to meet them where adventures lie.


End file.
